


Doll

by cookietanuki



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Bad Ending, Bondage, Brainwashing, Cuckolding, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Dehumanization, Exhibitionism, False Memories, Humiliation, M/M, Masturbation, Mind Control, Mindbreak, Minor Riku Replica/Naminé (Kingdom Hearts), Minor Riku/Sora (Kingdom Hearts), Objectification, Orgasm Delay/Denial
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-22
Updated: 2019-04-22
Packaged: 2020-01-16 08:05:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18517333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cookietanuki/pseuds/cookietanuki
Summary: At times like this, he can see why the other Riku lusted so much over this. Maybe he should thank him for inheriting that particular set of memories.The other Riku had never gotten to experience this outside of his own imagination, and now he never will. Now it belonged entirely to Riku, and his other could do nothing but watch.-----Riku's Replica gets a good ending. Naminé helps Sora feel the same way about it.





	Doll

**Author's Note:**

> Heed, reread and mind the tags please because this is extremely nonconsensual and the focus is entirely on dehumanizing Sora
> 
> If you're still here after that, enjoyyyy

Riku's footsteps echo through the empty halls of Castle Oblivion, stopping only to open the door he's looking for. Beyond it lies Naminé's chamber, and with it, the one thing he wants right now.  
Just thinking about it makes his cock twitch inside his suit.  
He finds it just as he expected it; gagged, hands and legs tied to the bed, mostly naked except for the gloves and the hooded jacket. Those, and the brown hair that somehow remained spiked, were the only reminders of who this body really is supposed to be.  
Next to the bed, Naminé sits on a chair, sketchbook and colored pencils in hand, certainly capturing another tasteful nude of the boy laid out in front of her. Riku smirks when he notices her slightly disheveled hair, dress hiking far too high up her hips to be tasteful. The room still smells of sweat and sex. On a corner of the room, there's another boy, silver eyebrows furrowed and cheeks flushed, tied up even more strongly and dumped aside like an afterthought, but even with his furious expression, Riku is sure the other Riku had been watching whatever just happened here.  
Well, then. It's his turn to use it just as Naminé certainly had been, make sure the other Riku watched him, too.  
He climbs on the bed unceremoniously, can see the way the body next to him tenses as it notices his presence. Naminé only looks up from her sketch and smiles.  
"Am I gonna get in your way?: He asks her gently, not wanting to bother her or ruin the pose she's going for. "I can come back later if you're not done."  
She shakes her head, flipping the book over to Riku. "No, I think I'm good for this one. What do you think?"  
He takes a look as he settles in between the tied-up, tanned legs. It's a drawing of the boy, only his head and torso fully rendered, beautiful and accurate to every detail that he can see. "It's beautiful, Naminé."  
"Oh, thank you," She smiles softly, flipping the sketchbook to a blank page and grabbing a pencil. "Do you mind if I do some figure practice while you play?"  
He palms himself through his suit, other hand doing the same to the body under him. There's a jerk of surprise, or maybe it's disgust. Either way, the boy is still sticky and damp from what Riku imagines is Naminé, and he pulls his own cock out, already at half-mast just from the expectation. If he lets his eyes travel up, he can see blue eyes going wide, unable to tear themselves away from Riku. He grins, taking both dicks into his hands and pumping.  
"Did you use it recently?" He glances at Naminé, whose knees are drawn closer together than they were before. "Because I'm not going to try to get it hard if it's not going to."  
"Not that recent," she replies after a moment. "He should get into it pretty soon."  
"Alright," he turns back to the task at hand, focusing on getting himself to full hardness more than he is on getting the boy anywhere past soft. "You know, I haven't tried riding it yet. How is it?"  
Naminé, holding her pencil in the air as she watches intently, almost misses her cue. "Oh, it's pretty good. He's not... as big as you, or the Organization, but you know how he is. Once he gets excited not even being tied up can stop him."  
Riku can feel himself twitch at the thought, the image of Naminé bouncing on the brunette, struggling to buck into her against the restrains. Hilariously, the dick in his other hand fills out a little, too. What a little whore.  
He releases them both, bringing one hand to his toy's asshole, index finger circling the entrance. He's pleased to find it still gaping slightly, slick with cum from his previous go at it. So when Naminé passes him the little bottle, he.only bothers lubing up his cock a little, not bothering to give any of it to the boy below.  
It was just a doll, anyway. A little friction wouldn't kill it.  
He lines himself up, revels in the delicious sensation of slowly, intently pushing his head against the muscle. Still wonderful, even if not quite as tight as before. He takes a moment to savor it, feeling the walls contract against the head of his cock, before he braces his hands against tan knees, biting his lip lecherously and spearing as much of himself inside as he can with one single thrust.  
There's a drawn out cry from behind the gag, his fuckhole's head throwing back and sea-blue eyes going wide. He doesn't wait for it to adjust before he pulls back and thrusts in again, bottoming out, his full balls pressed against a soft ass.  
At times like this, he can see why the other Riku lusted so much over this. Maybe he should thank him for inheriting that particular set of memories. He draws himself almost the whole way out before snapping back in, almost laughing at the thought that the other Riku had never gotten to experience this outside of his own imagination, and now he never will. Now it belonged entirely to Riku, and his other could do nothing but watch.  
He glances as he hears a soft breath next to him, finding Naminé with one hand shakily holding the sketchbook, the other softly moving between her legs.  
Well.  
Maybe it belonged to Naminé too. It was a gift from her, after all. Her face flushes a deep red when their eyes meet, and Riku resolves to give her a show.  
He goes from his slow-but-intense pace straight into a furiously fast one, drawing a muffled whine from behind the gag. He recognizes it for the good sign it is, spurring him to go further, sitting up a little higher so he can angle his thrusts deeper. He's immediately rewarded by tightening walls and a series of muffled moans, synchronized with the snap of his hips.  
"Fuck, that's good," he groans, watching his cock move, the tight entrance sticking to him slightly whenever he pulls out. "I'm already so close...!"  
There's a long, blissed-out moan from below him as the hips he's fucking into actually buck towards him, meeting his movements halfway, and Riku should berate it — dolls can't move, stupid — but it feels so good, he can't be bothered. Riku can hear a voice identical to his own groan in protest across the room, and it only makes him go harder.  
From his peripheral vision, he can tell Naminé has abandoned the sketchbook entirely, one hand rubbing tight circles at her clit as the other fucks two fingers into her, leaving a messy puddle on the seat of the chair.  
For some godforsaken reason, he imagines it's her below him, her pussy he's fucking frenzied into instead of some worthless doll. In this fantasy, she'd be calling out his name, cumming over and over around his cock, but that name isn't even his.  
Would she imagine he's the other Riku? Hell, is Sora pretending it's the other Riku right now, that it's his best friend raping him over and over instead of an impostor wearing his face?  
For some godforsaken reason, that's the though that sends him over the edge, riding out shot after shot of cum, filling it up until it starts spilling out with every thrust. At his side, Naminé lets out a long, erotic moan, probably reaching her own orgasm.  
He takes no time in pulling out after he's done, asshole gaping and sloppy with lube and cum, twitching as if to complain about the emptiness. Riku pumps his oversensitive, softening cock at the sight, noticing the other's is rock hard despite not being touched the entire time.  
That doll really was such a slut. He rubs a circle on the slit furiously leaking precum, bringing his finger to his togue to have a taste.  
Maybe next time he could try fucking himself into it. Surely it would feel better than a dildo...  
But for now, he just tucks his mostly soft cock back into his suit, standing out of the bed. Revels in how the little slut finally struggles against its binds, humping the air, desperate for release. He turns to Naminé, still blissed out and lazily gliding her fingers on her engorged clit, and bows his head.  
"Sorry, I'll leave you to your work soon," he smiles, and she nods, giving him a shaky smile of her own. He turns back to the bed, then, eyes sharp and malicious. "You should know by now that you don't get to cum unless we want you to, so stop being pathetic. Maybe she'll give you a handjob if you behave."  
The whining and humping doesn't stop, though. It almost gets worse, trying to get some friction by rubbing its legs together, but it's futile.  
Well, it's better than at the beginning. The first few times Riku had fucked him, Sora wouldn't stop screaming and kicking and crying. He even tried to bite when Riku first fucked his throat. He'd learned his lesson quickly, though, sucking Riku wonderfully and even using his tongue to get him to cum. It was the first time Sora had really submitted to him, and it's been getting better since. Riku could see him as a perfect little toy, now, instead of a stubborn kid, but it wasn't quick enough. Riku's patience was starting to wear out.  
"I should have his memories finished soon," Naminé sighed happily, sitting back in a more proper position, legs hiding the puddle of her own wetness on the seat. "But feel free to keep playing with him in the meantime! It'll help my work along a lot."  
"With pleasure," he grins at her, turning to the third boy still in the corner of the room. "You hear that? We're almost done. Soon, I'll have taken everything from you."  
The other Riku doesn't respond, only glares with pure fury in his eyes. Riku can tell, though, that he'd been watching every second of the show, if the tear tracks down his face and the dark stain in front of his pants is anything to go by.  
He laughs, and laughs, until he's out of the room, until he can hardly breathe from how hilarious it all was.  
Soon, he would have everything he wanted.

 

Riku is fucking him. The fake— no, no, this is Riku. Sora can feel it, Riku's hard cock pounding away in his ass. Such a familiar feeling. There's no way it wasn't Riku, the best friend he loves so much. Why did he think it was a fake? That wouldn't make sense. The cock inside him was the exact size and shape he was used to taking. The same Riku he belongs to.  
"Ahh," Riku's voice behind him groans, and he wants to look back, but something... Something tells him he shouldn't. For some reason, he wants to be quiet and take it like a good boy. "God, Sora, you're so tight. Such a good little fleshlight just for me."  
He'd heard that before. Yeah, he could remember it, now. Why had he ever forgotten? Back in the islands... Riku was having sex with him, over the paopu tree, right there out in the open. Maybe one year ago, now. His legs were wrapped around Riku's hips, who was snapping them frantically into Sora, their moans and the sound of skin on skin carrying all over the tiny island. Something inside him almost hoped someone would come by and catch them, Naminé, Kairi, anyone, just so they'd have an audience.  
"Sora, you're so tight," Riku groaned above him, hands gripping his waist so tightly it bruised for days, "You're like my own personal fleshlight, aren't you?"  
"Yeah," he'd answered, and Riku thrust right the way he loved the most. "I'm yours, my body, it's all yours," he moaned, feeling himself on the brink even when Riku wasn't touching his own dick at all.  
"You like that, Sora? Belonging to me?" Riku hummed, a devilish grin on his face, grinding his hips, twisting inside Sora's hole. "You want to be my toy? My cute little sex doll forever and ever?"  
Sora could picture it now, spending the rest of his life being Riku's sex toy. Turning his ass into Riku's perfect fleshlight, living every day just waiting for Riku to deliver a fresh load right inside them—  
Just imagining it was enough to send Sora over the edge and cum around Riku's cock, still pounding him through his orgasm, reaching his own shortly after.  
"You're such a slut for me," Riku panted into Sora's ear, making sure to give it a little nip. "I'll do it, make you into the perfect little slave. You want that, don't you? Sora."  
He did. He wanted nothing but to be Riku's eager toy, to have his asshole violated by that delicious thickness every day.  
After that, Riku started training him. He'd spend all his free time keeping Sora in his bedroom, or in the shack on the play island, making him wait to get fucked out of his mind. Some days, he'd keep Sora waiting for hours before he'd reward his toy's obedience. It was always, always worth it. Even when Kairi started asking where he was going that he was too busy to play, even when Riku would spend hours on end fucking him on every hole and every position until he'd blown every single drop of cum on Sora's face— in a way, it was heaven. It was everything he'd ever wanted to be.  
And Sora knew he still had a long way to go to be the perfect partner, but he wanted to do it. He wanted to do his best for Riku. And if Riku wanted him to be an eager slut, or a completely obedient toy— that's what he'd be.  
So he moans openly when the Riku in the present hits him particularly rough, when he grips Sora's hips hard, with no regard for how much pain it could cause. He can feel himself tighten around the cock inside him instinctively when he hears Riku's moan, earning himself a wonderfully faster pace.  
"You're finally getting it, huh? This is what you are now, Sora," Riku says, his voice dripping with malice and lust as he lifts himself a bit higher, changing the angle to something Sora would never be able to stand much longer, hitting his prostate with every snap of his hips  
"Ah—" Sora knows he shouldn't speak, right now he's just a doll, but he can't resist. "Yes— I'm your toy, Riku, please... Ah!"  
He exclaims, feeling the sting of Riku's open-palmed slap to one of his buttocks. He's almost ashamed of how much he tightens at the feeling, at how his own neglected erection pulses. Was that— what Riku did? Had Riku ever spanked him like this? He can't remember, but—  
Riku does it again, timing the slap along with a snap of his hips. Riku lets out a long drawn out moan and, wait— this isn't Riku, right? But if not, then who could it be?  
"Here we go, Sora," Riku laughs almost maniacally, picking up speed fast, and it feels so good, so rough right into Sora's sweet spot— "I'm about to let it all out inside you, so you better take it!"  
Ah, the thought of taking Riku's cum, so deep inside him, along with the constant pressure against his sweet spot, is enough to make his own cock spill, the rapid movement sending his own spunk all over the floor, all over his own chest. He swears he feels himself orgasm again when Riku (Riku, Riku, it couldn't be anyone other than Riku) bottoms out, his own hot load releasing inside Sora, again and again until he's wrung it all out.  
Sora feels like he's losing his mind, but it feels so good, he can't help but get hard again when Riku goes for a round two in his mouth, eager for a taste of his owner's cum.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't think this is what oomf meant by wanting to see more replisora but I have delivered this mess anyway. I feel like I've seen multiple people tweet about this sort of scenario (especially Sora getting brainwashed) but there's barely any fic for it......


End file.
